Luego De La Tormenta
by debrux
Summary: Este fic se va a centrar en Rachel,una joven que tras perder una persona importante de su familia ,obligando la a vivir con Shelby ,Rachel va a aprender que despues de la tormenta sale el sol .Una historia diferente de faberry. Espero que se entienda soy mala para los resumenes ...
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Solo habían pasado horas para mí de ese hecho trágico pero en realidad eran días y me encontraba viajando, alejándome de todo, solo veía los árboles en lo oscuro que me guiaban a mi destino, era un viaje tranquilo todos en el tren dormían, yo no por las pesadillas que me invadían en la noche pero no podía derrumbarme tenía que seguir luchando.

Por eso estaba en esta mudanza a una ciudad pequeña con una madre a la que nunca he visto pero es lo único que me quedo. Me mudaría por dos años ya que me echaron de California, en realidad mi padre después del accidente me mando con mi madre, la cual nunca conocí y nunca quiso conocerme, aún recuerdo sus palabras:

"No te quiero cerca, nunca lo quise y ahora que no está él no es necesario tenerte"

Sigo sin entender qué clase de padre le dice eso a su hija, pero entiendo que está en una etapa dura yo le recuerdo a papi, en fin por eso me encuentro en este tren escuchando música por mi iPod mirando el cartel que anuncia mi destino.

-Bienvenido a Lima-

En ese momento abro mi ventana y dejo que mi cabello castaño se alborote un poco por el viento, preparándome para un nuevo lugar donde no quería pasar pero debo y lo haré porque se lo prometí a él y todos saben que Rachel Berry cumple sus promesas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

Llegue a la estación y ahí buscaba alguien conocido pero era inútil sino sabía quién era mi madre, sigo dando vueltas hasta que alguien toca mi hombro.

¿?:-Rachel me alegra al fin conocerte!-

R: Sh..Shelby.-

La morena solo observa por unos momentos a la mujer con cierta ilusión pero reacciona y con una mirada fría sostiene sus maletas.

R: Nos vamos a quedar todo el día paradas aquí?

Sh: No, no vamos el auto nos está esperando.

En el auto no se dirigieron la palabra, aunque el ambiente no era tenso la morena mostraba un semblante frio y de indiferencia que a Shelby le dolía pero comprendía perfectamente.

Rachel apenas llego observo atentamente la casa en la que viviría el resto de su adolescencia y no pudo negar que la mansión era imponente pero no era su hogar, sin más ganas de pensar en su nueva vida y la antigua, Rachel siguió a su madre por un pequeño recorrido que finalizo en su cuarto.

Sh: Este es tu cuarto, todas tus cosas llegaron ayer, tu padre me envió detalles para la decoración, espero que te guste…

R: Si, gracias pero ahora estoy muy cansada.

Sh: Ah sí claro el viaje debió agotarte, te aviso cuando la cena este lista.

R: necesitas algo más!?

Sh: ehh no, en dos semanas comienzas el instituto, tenías auto? Pregunto para que te lo envíen

R: si, me traen mañana a mi duke!- esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que contagio a la morena mayor.

Sh: Duke?

R: Duke mi moto! Bueno te dejo tengo que ordenar mis cosas sino no puedo dormir.

Rachel que no había observado su cuarto, se sorprendió porque era perfecto, tenía un gran armario para toda su ropa (que era demasiada) una cama tamaño King blanca con detalles en rojo, un enorme televisor en la pared con un mueblecito lleno de dvd's, un gran espejo, sus dos guitarras estaban en la esquina (la acústica y su favorita la eléctrica negra) tenía un pequeño estante para libros y a un lado un escritorio. Era perfecto según Rachel no se escuchaba ningún ruido de afuera o de la casa lo cual extraño a la morena, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la ventana que daba al jardín, encontró su lugar ideal para pensar y componer.

Unas horas después de acomodar todo la morena decidió darse un baño para relajarse y bajo a la cocina en busca de alimentos .Encontrándose con su madre terminando de acomodar la mesa con la cena.

La cena transcurrió en silencio y la morena ya se encontraba en su cuarto, en el su pequeño rincón íntimo, con una libreta y su guitarra, tratando de expresar sus sentimientos en unas palabras.

Los días pasaron tranquilos para la morena creando así una rutina nueva, por las mañana se la pasaba corriendo y en el gimnasio, por las tardes componía música o realizaba compras, y salía todas las noches a recorrer la ciudad con su moto.

En la noche antes del comienzo de clases la morena recibió una llamada de su padre lo cual la sorprendió.

-: Hola hija quería saber cómo iban las cosas por allá? Te falta dinero avísame así te envío.

R: No papa no me falta dinero si me falta te aviso, algo más necesitabas….

-: Eh no nada más adiós.

Bipp Bipp termino la llamada sin dejar responder a su hija.

Rachel enojada salió en su moto con su campera de cuero y se cruzó con una especie de carrera clandestina, y decidió participar necesitaba relajarse un poco y no había nada mejor que unas carreras en ese momento.

_Espero que les guste es mi primer fic acepto recomendaciones_


	3. Chapter 2

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es de Ryan Murphy si fuera mio Rachel seria mala con todos y Tendriamos mucho Faberry.._

**Capítulo 2 "Un nuevo Instituto"**

Bip- Bip-Bip una morena somnolienta apagaba la alarma para comenzar su rutina diaria de ejercicios antes de comenzar su día escolar, después de dos horas de ejercicios y una ducha decidió que se pondría para el primer día, quería impactar como en su antiguo colegio, pero al final se decidió por algo simple.

Ya prepara se dispuso a desayunar algo con su madre.

**Sh:** Hola Rach! Tienes todo listo? –Sonriente.

**R**: Si, ya prepare todo!-respondió llevándose una fruta a la boca.

**Sh**: estas muy linda hija estoy segura que vas a enamorar muchos hoy!

**R**: si ya se eso! Mejor me voy no los quiero hacer esperar…

Se fue dejando a su madre sorprendida, si bien sabía la orientación sexual de su hija y no le molestaba, el hecho de que se mostrara fría con respecto a sus emociones más profundas la preocupaba.

En el camino Rachel manejaba tranquila ya que había salido temprano de su casa, al llegar al estacionamiento llamo la atención de todos ya que una chica hermosa con un cuerpo que mostraba el resultado de su rutina y en una moto era muy sexy para todos los estudiantes que observaban con detenimiento a la nueva alumna. La morena luego de estacionar a Duke ingreso al establecimiento tratando de ubicar la oficina del director pero inevitablemente se perdió. Caminaba ignorando los murmullos hasta que se agotó y busco ayuda en alguien.

**R:**Hola…

La chica llamada se dio vuelta y observo atentamente a la morena para luego abrazarla como acostumbraba a hacer siempre que alguien la saludaba.

**¿?**: Hola hermosa, sos nueva no?

**R**: si soy nueva jaja y gracias suelen decirlo pero en esta semana sos la primera en decirlo.

**¿?:** Bueno con eso me conformo… por ahora (en tono más bajo). Soy Brittany pero decime Britt o como más quieras jjejeje

**R:** jajajaja mucho gusto Britt y seguro esperas que esta bella morena se presente no?

**B**: sip, según Tubbi es lo correcto.

**R:** Tubbi?

**B**: Lord Tubbingtoon mi gato (dejando ver una sonrisita infantil que enterneció a la morena)

**R**: Es muy sabio ya lo quiero conocer. Rachel, Rachel Berry me llamo. (Respondió devolviendo la sonrisa de la rubia)

**B:** Bueno Rachel ya tienes tus horarios?

**R:**No, me perdi un poco (admitió sonrojándose)

**B**: O..k yo voy a guiarte por hoy (respondio mirando con ternura a una Rachel apenada)

La ojiazul agarro de manera suave la mano de la morena y se encamino a la oficina del director mientras daba un divertido mini-tour a una divertida morena y llamaba la atención de todo el instituto que se sorprendían por ver a la nueva alumna ya con una porrista tomadas de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección la morena no pudo evitar chocar con una mujer mayor que vestía un equipo deportivo rojo, pero con sus reflejos evito que caiga al suelo.

R: eso estuvo cerca! (Con una sonrisa compradora)

¡?: Buenos reflejos para ser pequeña! ¿Quién eres?

: Oh tú debes ser Rachel Berry estaba esperándote! (mientras la saludaba e invitaba a tomar asiento)Ella es Sue Sylvester es la entrenadora de la escuadra de porristas y la nueva entrenadora del nuevo equipo de futbol americano femenino.(señalando a la nombrada)aquí tienes el horario y…

Sue: Así que tú eres la pequeña estrella de NY...(interrumpe al hombre)

R: Si soy yo pero como sabe que soy de NY?

Sue: Te estuve investigando tienes ofertas de muchas universidades por tus notas perfectas, quaterback del equipo de futbol y lo que no entiendo es la razón por la que renunciaste al club Glee de tu escuela si eras la voz principal pequeña Streisand.

**R**: Wow hizo la tarea coach, y si no seguí en el club es problema mío no creo que la razón afecte mi desempeño en este insti, aunque en una de esas me pase por las pruebas para que puedan ganar un torneo o algún premio ya que solo hay trofeos de las porristas y ese Glee Club (respondió la morena tranquila mientras recibía el horario y datos de su casillero del director)

**Sue**: Me agradas Berry eres como yo, y eso de las pruebas lo veremos en la hora del almuerzo en el campo.(y si más se retiró dejando sorprendida a la ojiazul que observo la escena)

Luego de esa interesante presentación según la morena salieron de la oficina y llegaron al casillero de la morena en un silencio raro, con una rubia con la cabeza en otro mundo, hasta que la morena se cansó y decidió romperlo.

**R:** Britt Britt Briiiitt bueno te colaste mmmm ah ya se esto nunca falla (respondió luego de pensar un rato)

La morena tomo el rostro de la ojiazul y se acercó lentamente hasta juntar sus labios suavemente, en los primeros segundos no obtuvo respuesta pero luego de un rato el beso se volvió más intenso hasta que un grito las hizo separarse.

**¿?**: BRITT que estás haciendo?

* * *

No se asusten la amistad que se va a formar entre Rachel y Britt va a ser muy fuerte pero ,la Rachel de este Fic va a ser así le va acostar confiar y querer pero sus amigas la van a ayudar y claro el amor, ah y en el prox aparecen personajes latino y la esperada Quinn que no es la misma de siempre... besos y cualquier cosa reviews son bienvenidos para mejorar todo ...Besitoos los quiere Debrux XD


	4. Chapter 3

**¿?**: BRITT que estás haciendo?

**Capitulo 3:**

La morena busco con la mirada a quien emitió ese grito y se encontró con una latina sorprendida mirándolas con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta y como la ojiazul tenía su vista fija en ella la morena decidió presentarse.

**R:** Hola soy Rachel….-con una sonrisa encantadora- y Britt te robe ese beso porque estabas como dormida y es el único método que conozco-ahora dirigiéndose a la rubia regalándole una sonrisa sincera la cual fue correspondida.

**B:** Gracias Rachie no hay problema ah y ella es Santana López puedes llamarla Santy. (Esto último abrazando a la latina por la cintura)

**Sa:** No Santana para ti. (Hablo por primera vez la chica) nunca te vi por acá eres nueva? (escaneando con la mirada a la otra morena)

**R:** Si soy nueva, espero que no te moleste lo que paso con tu chica (refiriéndose a lo ocurrido con la ojiazul)

En ese instante la campana sonó la campana y la morenita se retiró con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver las caras sonrojadas de la latina y la rubia. Luego de unos minutos y en un pasillo ya vacío la morena perdida otra vez buscaba su clase de español hasta que la encontró y entró segura.

**¿?:** Hola tú debes ser mmm (miro algo en unas hojas) Rachel Berry no?

**R:** La misma Profesor

**¿?**: Soy el profesor Schuester pero todos me dicen (amablemente) puedes sentarte con la Señorita López.

Rachel dirigió su mirada a la latina y sonrió con arrogancia mientras se dirigía a su asiento y saludo a Britt que estaba con una rubia que llamo la atención de la morena.

**Sa**: Parece que la enana se perdió (hablo la latina cuando la morenita estuvo a su lado)

**R:** Creo que le pediré ayuda a Britt para que me guie claro sino te molesta.

La cara de la latina era un poema aun no entendía como aquella chica tenía ese atrevimiento de hablar así con ella pero eso no iba a quedar así para Santana ella era de Lima Heights Adjacent y nadie le hablaba así. La clase transcurrió tranquila con algunas bromas de parte de la morena que ya al último empezaba a caerle bien.

**S:**-cae bien después de un tiempo... no no tengo que poner en su lugar a este hobbit atrevido-mientras salía de la clase y seguía a la morena al baño.

Una chica se miraba en el espejo hasta que escucho como alguien daba un portazo en la puerta y se giró.

**Sa:** Enana te vengo a dejar un par de cosas claras. (Comenzó la latina mostrando su mejor cara para intimidar que a todos asustaba pero con la morena no funciono esta solo la miro desafiantemente con una ceja levantada)-a mí me respetas y no vuelvas a meterte con Britt me escuchaste?

**R:** Es tu novia? Sales con ella?

**Sa:** ehh no pero no importa no te metas ni vuelvas a besarla (acercándose un poco mas a una morena tranquila)

**R:** No es nada tuyo y si no actúas de una vez la vas a perder y no va a ser por mi López.

**Sa:** ¿Por qué dices eso? (con tono más calmado y preocupado)

**R:** Es obvio que a ese chico en sillas de ruedas le gusta ella, no paraba de mirarla en clase y ella no le es indiferente (mirándose en el espejo)

**Sa:** Con Artie….no no puede ser, pero tengo miedo...

La morena se dirigió a la salida pero antes se dio media vuelta.

**R:** A veces tienes que arriesgarte un poco para conseguir la felicidad…Santy

Después de esa charla la morena se dirigió a su siguiente clase ignorando las miradas curiosas que recibía.

Luego de una aburrida clase en la cual se pasó tirándole papelitos a Santana, con quien también compartía esa clase, llegó la hora del almuerzo y una Britt muy sonriente la esperaba para llevarla al campo de futbol.

**B:** Rachieee Santiii (las llamaba mientras las abrazaba por los hombros) vamos a la prueba.

**Sa:** que prueba y porque este enano nos acompaña?

**B**: A las del equipo de futbol Santi, Rachie hará la prueba (esto último apuntando a la morena más bajita)

**R:** Si Santi (con cariño falso para enfadar a la latina) vengo a salvar a ese equipito jajaja

**Sa:** Que humildad tiene Frodo y para ti soy Santana

**R:** Gracias por apreciar mi modestia Santi (Guiñando un ojo a la rubia que sonreía por las bromas)

**Sa:** Agggh eres desesperante Berry (rodándolo ojos) ¿Dónde está Quinn?

**R:** Esa es la que se sentaba con vos Britt?

**B:** Sip es ella y como Finn es Quarterback del equipo ella va a estar ahí (miro las caras de confusión de las morenas y aclaro) las pruebas del equipo masculino se hacen junto a las del femenino.

**Sa:** Ah por un momento pensé que finnepto haría las pruebas con el enano por lo blandeque que es jajajjaja (soltó una carcajada contagiando a las otras dos)

Las chicas a llegar al campo notaron que ya todos se estaban cambiando y preparando para la prueba y Rachel no pudo evitar ver a una hermosa porrista de ojos esmeraldas que llamaban su atención al lado de un costal de arena según su perspectiva.

**R**: Que le ve?

**Sa:** (extrañada siguió la visión de la morena más bajita y puso una mueca de asco) Querida yo no lo sé pero es una prueba de que el amor es ciego.

**R**: Muy ciego… me voy a anotar nos vemos (alejándose hacia donde estaba la coach)

Una vez anotada la morenita se cambió poniéndose una musculosa blanca ajustada y un short sito deportivo muy corto el cual resaltaba sus trabajadas piernas, empezaron las prácticas y la coach como estaba aburrida propuso otro tipo de prueba.

**Su**: Atención inútiles como esto es aburrido hagámoslo interesante un partido con las aspirantes femeninas y el equipo masculino.

**R**: Pero entrenadora eso sería injusto, digo por el estado del equipo masculino les patearía el trasero con una mano atada. (Provocando la risa de todos y una mirada furiosa del equipo)

**Su:** Puede ser Berry pero hay que probar.

**F**: A que te refieres con el estado del equipo.

**R**: ¿Quién me habla? (pregunto confundiendo a todos los presentes)

**F**: Quien más si estoy enfrente a ti?

**R**: Perdón es que no sé si me habla la panza o la voz detrás de esa bola de grasa (mientras tomaba su posición ganando la risa del equipo masculino y una mirada furiosa del Quarterback)

El partido empezó y la morena con sus jugadas dejaba en ridículo al grupo oficial, cosa que hizo enfurecer al mariscal de campo masculino.

**F**: Chicos creo que debemos darle la bienvenida a la nueva. (Reunidos en un círculo)

**A**: No se me cae bien y juega bien (Respondió Ázimio)

**P**: Si Bro es sexy (este obvio era Puck que movía sus cejas con una sonrisa)

El partido se reanudo y el balón estaba en manos de la morena que esquivaba a los jugadores hábilmente pero no se esperaba que alguien la tomara de sorpresa y la tacleara con tanta fuerza provocando un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, después de todo era algo amistoso.

**S**: Mastodonte que te pasa? (grito una Latina empujando al gigante que seguía sobre la morena)

**B**: Rachie estas bien? Te sangra la cabeza (preguntaba una ojiazul al borde de las lágrimas)

Luego de unos minutos la morena reacciono al escuchar una voz angelical , suave y segura a la vez

**¿?**: Estas bien? Llevémosla a la enfermería Santana.

* * *

¿quien sera la dueña de esa voz ? se vengara nuestra Berry de Finn?

Gracias por los reviews y perdon el atrazo es que me mude obligadamente a un pueblo y como que estoy medio bajon ,prometo hacerlos de ahora en adelante mas largos, me encanta la amistad Pezberry y Puckerberry besos espero que les guste ;)


End file.
